One Dance
by Shinatty
Summary: Two unlikely people come together with just one dance. Through challenges and deaths, accidents and crude humor the steps of love come together... A competition is entered, they're going for the money, but will Okita realize what he really wants?
1. Hatred goes to Dancing, I swear

Kagura's POV

What the hell. I was just walking. Why did I have to bump into _him_? Okay, just what is the Sadist doin- IS HE BREAKDANCING?? … I had to admit; it was quite breathtaking. I just stood there, watching Okita flip around and amaze me. People (girls, duh) started to gather around him and he stopped. The girls walked away, giggling in a really stupid, annoying, way.

"Why are you here? Joined my fanclub?"

I noticed he had walked up to me. Ew. "Like, no. who would wanna join your stupid fanclub? Not me, uh huh." I smirked.

He frowned, "I'm glad. You'd just make the club even more annoying. They're like a bunch of STALKERS."

"Oh, shut up, Sadist. Don't put me in the same rank as that gorilla."

"China."

"Bastard."

"Bitch." 

"Ugly."

"Fatass."

That asshole! Calling_ me_ fat??? I am so CUTE, goddamnit!! Our fight was stopped abruptly when a very beautiful woman came. She resembled some… I wasn't sure. Okita stood, frozen. Then his face broke into a smile. A face I have /never/ seen before. Who was this lady, anyway?

"Sou-chan!" she waved.

"Onee-san!" he ran to her, leaving me gaping, this other side of the Sadist was kinda creeping my out.

"Its been ages!!" he hugged her tight, beaming.

I didn't notice that the sight made me smile, a tiny one.

"Who's your friend?" the woman smiled warmly at me. It reminded me of Mama's smile.

He gave her a childish pout, "Shes not my friend, Onee-san. Couldn't you hear us fighting?"

"You shouldn't be fighting, Sou-chan," she laughed softly, as if she was praising him instead, "She seems like an adorable person!"

"Seems, Onee-san. Seems." He glared at me.

I already started to like her after her smile, "I'm Kagura!" I grinned.

"Its nice to meet you, Kagura-san," she bowed, "I am Mitsuba, and I'm Sou-chan's older sister," She then looked at her watch, "Oh dear! I have to go now, Sou-chan, don't get into trouble, okay?" she kissed him on his forehead and he smiled contently, mumbling, "Yes, Onee-san~"

A taxi was called and she left, leaving us alone again. "… are you honestly sure shes your sister?" I asked, staring at the place where she stood.

"Yea, why ask?"

"How can _you_ be related to _her_?? Shes an angel and you're like… SADISTIC."

"I'm not sure either." He smiled again.

"… Did you just agree with me?" the day was getting stranger every second.

He nodded, "Onee-san is my… amazing… sister…"

I frowned. How he loved her; it reminded me of myself, loving Kamui.

"I just realized," I spoke, "We _do_ have something in common."

"What would_ that _be?" he looked disgusted.

"Its something I regret doing." I looked away, god, Kamui's face was pictured in my mind, the blood covering the all the people he killed.

He was silent. Since when did we get so civilized?


	2. Shinsengumi Hell?

Okita's POV

Hn. Onee-san just had to come when we were fighting. Who cares? I got to see her anyway. Now China just had to tell me of what she regretted. I didn't show it; the anger inside of me as she told me. I wanted to murder this Kamui. I don't like China but as a brother, or an older one, this was outrageous. I never knew her family background could be so… tragic. She finished talking and she wiped her tears. Wait. Tears? My gaze turned to her… she seriously _was_ crying. I threw her my pack of tissue.

"Its not _used _is it?" she mumbled.

"Shut up and take it," I rolled my eyes.

"Weirdo." She retorted quietly and blew her nose.

There was silence again. I decided on that day that silences between a guy and a girl, or a monster in this case, is just plain awkward.

"I seriously hate you," she suddenly said, "But after the scene with Mitsuba and all… you're not that bad." She smiled at me, her head slightly tilting.

WOAH. Okay, for some reason, I feel myself burning up… or is it just me?

Things are getting pretty hectic here.

Normal POV

"Gin-chan!!!" Kagura screamed in her closet… or bed, "Look!!" she pointed at the television.

"What?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes, "Is it about strawberry milk? Cause if it isn't, I-"

"MORON. It's a dance competition!"

"… Since when did _you_ dance?" he chugged down some milk.

"The first prize in money." Blunt.

His eyes sparkled, "I LEAVE IT TO YOU, KAGURA!" he gave her a thumbs up and grinned.

"Why can't you or Shinpachi do it?" she sighed.

"I'm old and he has glasses."

"… good point."

Shinpachi came into the room and rolled his eyes, "_GLASSES_ have _NOTHING_ to do with pure talent!"

Kagura and Gintoki ignored him (as usual) and got back to the topic.

"If we win, what portion do I get?" Kagura asked.

"Nothing. We're using it to buy food." Gintoki smirked.

"I'm not doing it." She crossed her arms.

"I'll get you sukonbu."

"I'm in," she answered swiftly, "But… there's this problem."

"What?" he finished his milk.

"I dunno how to dance." She grinned sheepishly.

Gintoki and Shinpachi face-palmed at the same time. Oh god, "THEN TAKE LESSONS."

"From who, you idiots?" she spat on Shinpachi for face-palming.

Shinpachi wiped his glasses, frowning, "Some guy in the Shinsengumi can dance… I just forgot who."

Groaning, Gintoki leaned on the sofa, picking his nose, "Ugh. The bastards from hell."

"I'll go. I can kick all of their furry asses!" Kagura laughed, "And it'll be fun too~!"

"Just… be careful, okay?" Shinpachi said hesitantly.

"Its not gonna be a problem!" she smiled, "I'll go now, jya ne!"

AT SHINSENGUMI

"Oh! Kagura-chan, hi!" Kondou saw her come.

"Hey gorilla. See the dance teacher here?"

He twitched at the word 'gorilla', "There is no dance teacher," then he eyed her, "Well… actually, go to the second floor and the room on the right. Don't even knock. Just barge in." Grin.

"Was never gonna knock anyways. Jya ne, gori."

Twitch.

She got there and kicked the door open, "Oi, heard you can-" she stopped there, witnessing a wet, half-naked Okita standing with a towel on his waist.

"Ah. Sorry." She closed the door calmly as Okita stared at her with lifeless eyes.


	3. First Waltz

Kagura's POV

_OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD!!! WHAT THE FUCK?? WHY IS HE DRIPPING WET AND NAKED???? … and he looked kinda hot with wet hair and he even has really nice – AHHHHHHHH _I hit my head on the wall, forming a large hole on the wall.

His door opened, this time revealing Okita wearing jeans, thank god. Although he was still topless.

"Why are you here?" he mumbled, using the towel to dry his hair, shaking his head as he saw the hole in the wall.

"… Go wear a shirt." I looked away, turning red.

Stifling a laugh, he took out a white shirt and slipped it on, "Fine. Now tell me why you're here."

"I _was _finding the dude who could dance, uh huh, but then I probably got something wrong." I eyed him top to bottom.

He blinked, "… oh damn. Did the gorilla send you?"

"Uh huh."

"Come in." he said then sat on his bed.

This was kinda confusing but his room did look quite nice and – OH, I'LL JUST GO IN NOW, UH HUH. I walked in and sat down on the floor. He didn't seem to care.

Normal POV

"I'm the guy." Okita said.

"Hah?"

"Yup."

"Bye now." She stood up.

"Wait." He said and pulled her arm. Eyeing her, he smirked, "You're perfect."

Kagura's eyes widened and she turned very pink. He laughed at the pink hue, "You're perfect to be my partner._ Dance_ partner."

Kagura shook the blush off and said, "Hm. Fine. But you'll have to teach me."

Sighing, Okita groaned, "Ugh. Fine. But what will_ I_ get?"

"Hm… how about… a hug! Don't guys like that?"

"I'd rather stick a bomb up my ass than hug you."

Kagura shot him one of her death glares, "Che."

Glaring back, he che-d as well, "I'll think about what I want. _Then_ I'll tell you after we WIN."

"Why do _you_ wanna win so badly?" she asked, "I want the cash."

"Onee-san is in the competition as well. With… " he gritted his teeth, "Hijikata."

"They're going out-"

Okita covered her mouth with his hand fast, "They. Are. NOT."

"Mmph!" she licked his hand, making him pull away, disgusted, "I got it." His hand tasted like soap.

Okita mumbled something that sounded like 'ew' as he wiped his hands on his jeans, "Anyways, I don't want them to win, so we_ HAV_E to _WIN_." Determined eyes stared at Kagura.

"Okay, okay." She looked away, shivering.

Sighing, Okita muttered, "Better let you know the basics first."

"Basic-" Okita put one hand on her waist, pulling her close fast.

"W-W-What the fuck are you doing, Sadist??" she snapped, blushing furiously.

"Teaching you," his other hand held Kagura's hand, entwining their fingers together, "How to dance." He smiled.

She could feel the blush turn deeper red, "T-Too close." She managed to stutter.

"Not close _enough_." He pulled her again, their bodies now touching.

Kagura slowly looked at Okita, her head tilting towards him. Realizing that just one wrong move would make his lips touch her cheek or nose, she didn't dare move a muscle, keeping silent.

"Now," he whispered, his breath tickling her nose, thank god it was minty. Not like the drunken bastards out in the streets, "Step on me."

"You said so." She whispered back and slammed one foot on his. Loser.

Okita winced as he glared at her, hissing, "GENTLY."

One foot on.

"Both."

Both on.

"Don't move. I'll guide you." His hand gripped onto hers softly.

Silence hung between them as his movement guided through her first waltz. Gracefully across his room, swiftly yet beautifully. They stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-Nothing." _why am I talking and feeling so strangely?_

"That won't explain why you're red."

Her hand left his shoulder -- when did I place my hand there? -- and covered her mouth, feeling the heat, "Its just hot in here." She made up fast.

After all, she had no idea why she was red.

Or why she was trembling.


	4. Parents' and Siblings

Okita's POV

"Ya. It probably is." I muttered as her feet left mine and she sat on the floor again.

"You take this dancing thing pretty seriously, uh huh?" she suddenly asked.

I nodded, "Un. Onee-san used to teach me the waltz… just like how I taught you. But I was much shorter then."

Kagura made a face that looked quite… disturbing. It was like… she was trying to smile, but couldn't.

Who cares. Whatever.

She gave up and looked out of the window, "Ah, its dark already! I gotta go." She reached for the door.

"… what if we don't win? I've never really taught dancing anyway…" I said hesitantly.

China frowned, "Is _that_," she pointed at me, "The Sadist I know and despise? The Sadist _I_ know is strong, competitive, and stubborn!"

"… Are you trying to make me feel better? Its not working."

"ANYWAYS, Its weird when you that 'what if' thing," she stared into my eyes, "You're a good teacher. At least I know a bit how to waltz now! We _are_ going to win." A soft smile; she showed me.

I felt an electric spark go down my spine. Quite startled at what Kagura had just said. I stood up, walked to her quietly, looked at her, my hand crawled up to her cheek, and I leaned forward.

"W-What…?" the small voice woke me up, I realized she was blushing, looking away.

I smirked as I used the hand to hit her cheek instead, "Go get some rest before you look as bad as what you're wearing."

She looked furious, "BASTARD!! I TAKE THAT BACK!!!" running out, slamming the doors behind herself.

I stood there. Shocked. Not at her, oh no. At myself.

Flopping onto the bed face-first, I pondered about what I was _actually_ going to do.

I didn't notice that after the doors were shut, Kagura stood outside, holding her cheek, wondering the exact same thing.

Normal POV

Walking home, Kagura could still feel the heat burning in her cheeks. The door was in front of her now. "Here goes nothing…" she mumbled as she opened the door.

"WHERE WERE YOU???" Shinpachi screamed and Gintoki stared at her, "WE WERE SO WORRIED!!!"

"I was dancing." Kagura stretched and sat down on the sofa next to Gintoki.

"… why do you smell like… soap?" Gintoki looked at her confused.

"I was dancing. With the Sadist."

Shinpachi's jaw dropped while Gintoki's face turned white, "T-T-Then why do you smell like s-s-soap?" he asked again, "D-Did you take a shower there?"

"Of course not, uh huh!" She laughed at their stupidity.

Shinpachi sighed in relief.

"But the Sadist just go t outta the shower."

Shinpachi screamed… again.

"He wasn't naked! … I told him to wear a shirt." Kagura's face turned a faint pink.

"So you were dancing." Gintoki turned his gaze back to Kagura (Shinpachi looked peculiar in this moment).

Nodding, she said, "Waltz."

"Ah…" Gintoki muttered, "The love-love dance."

"I-Its not that bad, actually…" Kagura didn't know why her chest felt so heavy… and her heart, beating fast at the memory, "… I'll be going to practice tomorrow too."

Gintoki nodded, "Okay, just tell us first when you're going to leave okay?"

She nodded back. _Why am I happy?_

SAME TIME THAT NIGHT (Normal POV)

"Sou-chan!" Mitsuba called out for her brother, "Where are you-" she started to cough violently.

"O-Oi! You okay, Mitsuba?" Hijikata ran towards her fast, supporting her with his hands on her shoulders.

"T-Thank you, Toushirou-kun…" she smiled at him sweetly, making him blush furiously, almost letting go of her.

"Its nothing." Hijikata turned his gaze away, not wanting to let her see his face.

She stood back up gingerly and smiled again, "Toushirou-kun… ano…" Mitsuba mumbled, "You know… Sou-chan entered the dance competition?"

His eyes widened, "… seriously?"

"Un." She nodded, "With this girl called… Kagu…"

"Kagura…?" his face turned pale.

"Ah! Yes, Kagura-san!"

"I thought they _hated_ each other!" he looked bewildered, "They'll kill each other after a week! I better go search for corpses in the building after their practices."

Mitsuba suddenly turned red, "… I saw them dancing. Just this afternoon… the waltz! I-Intense." She finished with a whisper, "Close."

_My god, she is so cute when she's flushed…_ Hijikata resisted the urge to hug her, "C-Close?" he managed to stutter, shaking the image of himself embracing her in his mind.

Mitsuba placed her hand on the middle of her chest, "Here," her other hand; placed on his chest, "And here," she looked up at him, "Were touching."

Heart racing, he backed one step away, her hand in the air; alone, "A-ah." _**SOUGO, YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!!**_

Mitsuba hid her disappointment and hurt with the usual smile, "Toushirou-kun… thank you for entering the competition with me…" her gaze turned to the ground, "It means a lot to me."

Since Sougo wasn't here, he took the opportunity to gently kiss her, leaning forward, then pulling back, he said softly, "I know."

"O-Oh." She answered quietly, her index finger gently touching her lower lip.

_OMG, -_ "A-Ah! Well, I'd better leave n-now, haha… ha…" he mentally slapped himself for sounding like an idiot.

"M-Me too, ne... I'll see you some other time then…" she waved and started to walk back home slowly.

_Wait. Aren't we _both_ walking back to the Shinsengumi…?_ Hijikata face-palmed._ … same. Direction. MORON._ Fast-walking (running was too obvious) towards to her, then he took her hand, holding it softly, carefully, then he started walking slowly to match her pace. He didn't say a word. Mitsuba's eyes widened and she blinked, then she smiled contently and leaned her head on his shoulder.

To Mitsuba, this was enough. Just being with him.

And, probably, the last.


	5. I hate dresses, I really do

Kagura's POV

"Kagura. Kagura!" Gintoki shouted, "KAGURA!!"

I woke up groggily, "Damn it, Gin-chan…" I yawned, "I was sleeping, aru…" _why is he all fidgety?_

"G-Go get the door…" he stuttered, staring at it.

"Fine. But if it's the tax collectors, they're yours."

I staggered to the door, then I swung it open, "Yorozuya desu. Whaddya wan-" Sougo.

He put on a smug grin and snickered, "Nice pajamas, China."

I blushed in embarrassment, "Hello Kitty is cute, damn it!!"

Shrugging, he rolled his eyes, "Yea right. Just go change. Now."

Okay. This was kinda weird. Why? I don't wanna leave. I don't wanna- "Why?"

"We're going shopping."

"Excusez moi?" I learnt that from Otae.

"We're going shopping. For a dress." He rolled his eyes again. Don't they hurt if you do that too much?

Nevertheless, my eyes shone bright, "A dress??" I exclaimed, amazed at what he had just said.

The little smirk forming on his face annoyed me, "Oh, we're going to a competition, China. Not a pajama party," his smirk became a grin, "So you'll be needing a dress."

… What an ass. "Fine." I shrugged, "Wait."

He shrugged back, imitating me, "Fine."

Skipping to my room, I wondered about what I should wear. Wait. What? I-I'll just wear my NORMAL clothes that I wear EVERYDAY, uh huh... ha… ha… This is weird. I wanna wear something else…. Looking around at the clothes that I had, which wasn't much, I'll admit. But I look cute in everything anyway. I took my mini skirt that Otae gave me and a gorgeous t-shirt (also from Otae) and quickly slipped them on.

Wait.

What?

Why am I even bothering to wear something… else? Different? Will he like it? … huh? I shook my head,_ It must be my girly self working._

_Who cares anyway_, I ran out, fixing my hair, just a bit. "Oi, I'm ready," I called out to him, "Lets go before Gin-chan reminds me to clean up Sadaharu's shit."

He didn't answer me. Or laugh. Or even make a smug remark. He just stared at me with those… piercing maroon eyes… they were so… hung onto me. Shuddering, I remembered the night where he almost kissed me. _NO. IT WAS NOT A KISS, KAGURA, IT WAS NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT A KISS. _I shook my head again, just feeling a little like I had a headache. "OI!!!" I shouted at his face, "IWANNAGETTHEDRESS. NOW."

"Oh," His eyes turned into his normal gaze again, "Right."

_What was that all about, aru?_

We just walked out after his dumbfounded 'right'. After a while, I didn't remember how long, we arrived at this REALLY big mall called Kabukimaru. Lamest name on earth, uh huh.

Sighing, he mumbled, "Here." As he opened a glass door into the most amazing room ever.

"Oh. My. God." I muttered, my eyes lit up.

"Try stuff on, and show me, if I like it, then we'll get that one."

"You're paying right?"

"… isn't it obvious." He gave me a little laugh, "Just go get a dress. This place gives me goose bumps."

Everywhere I looked there were dresses. Mini ones, for babies, and even XXXL ones for fatsos!! … ha. My head turned towards a gorgeous Chinese dress, a slit that went up to the thighs, oh, I almost drooled. I quickly grabbed it and sprinted to the first changing room.

_OH MY GOD…. _

AN: 'SUP. Yes, this is osu_okita (or just Oki) so, yea! How'd ya like the story so far? I'm actually a comment freak. I LOVE COMMENTS. So yea: To Supreme cookieeater NANCY – THANKS FOR THE COMMMMMENT XD so pleeeease comment if ya like it!


	6. I Was Lying

Okita's POV

People take so long changing, sometimes. I saw China's skirt fly out of her changing stall, which made me stifle a small laugh. Then, I heard a… squeal. Kagura kicked the door down -yes, it broke- and showed me the dress she choose. I could feel my eyes widen as I saw her. She was right. It is worth a … squeal. The Chinese dress showed off her body perfectly, and the slit could drive a man crazy, she had such sexy legs._ I'm not a man yet, I'm just… 18. Fuck. _I tried to look away, but God forbid me._ Isn't it against the law to dress like that?_ I asked myself, but shrugged it off as I saw other men staring at her, with this smile. A growl slipped out of my mouth. What is he doin- Another man walked up to her and started talking to her, he looked suspicious. I could've sworn that Kagura backed away just a little step as he talked. Okay. That's it. I coughed loudly, walking to her calmly, "E-HEM." I glared at the man, also pulling Kagura closer by her waist, "Shes with me."

"S-Sadist…" she blinked at me, quite a shocked expression plastered on her face.

The man 'che-d' and glared back at me, "I don't care. Who are you, the police?"

I laughed smugly, "As a matter a fact, I am!" I said childishly, showing him my ID, "And I can cut you in half right now! Wouldn't that be fun?" I gave him a benign smile tilting my head.

Backing away, he gulped, still keeping his posture, "Sh-Shinsengumi's... Okita Sougo..."

"Yep, that's preeeetty much it~" I shrugged and gave him a little laugh, "So back off."

The footsteps of him leaving were loud and fast, and I felt the stare from the girl.

"What?"

She looked away, turning faintly pink, "... Thanks."

"I'm a member of the Shinsengumi. It's what I do."

"... That makes you sound like a good person."

"Just noticed?"

Sighing, she shook her head, "Che- Nevermind, aru."

"So?"

"So what?" she looked at me, frowning.

"_So_, are you getting that dress?" Running my fingers through my hair, I suddenly realized that I was staring at her again. Damnit.

"Yea, I want this one." Kagura grinned and kicked one leg back to see if the dress would twirl… in a way.

Looking away was hard enough, so I ran to the cashier, paid quickly and ran back to Kagura, "Done, lets go."

Pouting, she walked behind me as we left the store, wearing her new dress, "Remember, we have practice tomorrow, so bring the dress." I muttered, glancing at her.

"Oh, okay, aru." She grinned again.

"… By the way," I turned around, making her stop, "You look amazing." I took her hand and gently kissed the back of it, looking up at her eyes with my own half-lidded eyes.

The beat of her heart was racing; I swear I could hear it, this was all too amusing.

"I-I look great in everything, aru!" Kagura stuttered, flicking my hand away, her face turning red slowly.

Snickering, I shrugged and continued to walk.

Kagura's POV

"… _he said I looked amazing… mn."_

AN edit: Realized that this chapter was missing! I dunno man, but this was supposed to be the 6th chapter! Damn it, Shinatty, you are such an idiot! Sob/ well, anyways, I dunno, but this chapter suddenly VANISSSSHED but yea.


	7. What if its true?

Normal POV

She couldn't sleep. Even if Kagura tried, the image of Okita, placing his lips on her hand, then to just look at her smugly. _That's it. I'm _so_ sleeping. _She thought and closed her eyes firmly.

"China."

Head jerking up to hear the voice, Kagura was startled, "S-Sadist?" she whispered.

No one answered.

"I'm going crazy." She slammed her head onto the futon she was sleeping on.

However, after that small little voice, she fell asleep.

_I wonder… why… _

Shinpachi knocked on Kagura's cupboard door saying, "Kagura-chan! Its already noon! Wake up… please…"

"S.. Sadist…" was her sleepy reply.

"OH. MY. OTSUU-CHANN!!" Shinpachi yelped and ran to oh-so-mighty Gintoki, "Gin-san! Gin-san! THERES A PROBLEM!!"

"I DID NOT BREAK YOUR CD, I SWEAR!!" the silver permed man covered his own head protectively.

"… its about Kagura-chan," Shinpachi ignored his fret about the broken CD, "I think she might…" he gulped.

"She's still sleeping, just tell me." Gintoki picked his nose calmly.

Hesitating, he mumbled, "… I think she might like… Okita-san…"

Gintoki snorted, "As if."

This was going to be weird, "B-But… Still!" he went on, "I-I don't know, but … I just know!!"

"Don't let your motherly instincts take over, Shinpachi."

This younger adult threw a piece of garbage he found at Gintoki's head, "I AM NOT A MOM."

Wincing, Gintoki rubbed his head, "F-Fine, we can't do anything about it anyways."

The thumping sounds of Shinpachi's pacing resonated in the living room, "M-Maybe we could… could… SPY, yes! SPY!!"

"On the two little 'love-bugs'?" he did the quotation mark handsign, "Or was it love-birds… love-cows?"

Shinpachi nodded, but he stared at the ground.

"… now what?" the older man grumbled.

"We're going to the Shinsengumi," he stated, "Now."

"Now??" Gintoki blinked, "I hate that hell!" he sat down on the couch, "Kagura's not even there yet."

"Good point," he muttered, "Then we'll just have to wake her up."

They heard a door slam and then both men realized that the girl was already awake. Kagura walked out into the living room, already changed into her dress, "I'm going now." She rubbed her eyes and walked out of the house.

Gintoki gaped at her.

Shinpachi covered his eyes.

"KAGURA'S GONNA GET _RAPED_ IN THOSE CLOTHES!!!" Ginoki imitated Shinpachi's shocked face.

"I KNOW!" Shinpachi said with his hands on this head, clutching it with utter fear.

"LETS GO!!!" Gintoki slammed his head onto the door, "Ah. I forgot to open it, what an idiot I am."

For once, Shinpachi didn't care. He just wanted to go after Kagura and save her form the Shinsengumi jerks! The two men jumped on the (old and tattered) motorcycle and headed for the Shinsengumi.

AN: This is a short chap I know orz. But its like a highlighter!! XDD Reviews and comments are love! Thanks for reading!

Gin: Do you hate me so much? Everything I do seems to be idiotic!

Me: No, I love you.

Gin: … oh, okay. *happyhappy*

^ How to win his heart. Lamely.


	8. Someone owes me a new door

Okita POV

The doors broken. A girl barged in, innocent and all, "Oh, Gin-chan didn't wake me up." And just skipped into my room.

Why must I suffer.

"Why are you still in bed, Sadist?" China asked, jumping up and down.

I groaned, "Are you _that_ obsessed with Hello Kitty? I can see your underwear."

"Stop being a perv and tell me why!" she whined; the jumping stopped.

Staying in my same position, I mumbled, "I thought you were going to be realllllly late so I took a nap," I curled into a ball under the covers, "Don't bother me." My hand flung to the side of the bed, trying to reach for my ear plugs.

Pulling on my hand, Kagura tried to pull me out. I sat up and slapped her hand away, looking out of the window. Wait. What is- Is that _Danna_? With glasses boy? … With binoculars…? I started to laugh uncontrollably. Spying? On _us_? Oh, this couldn't get any better.

Maybe it just could.

"China," I made sure that the two men were looking, "Come sit here," my hand knocked on that spot that was right beside me, "I'm lonely." Sarcasm.

Making a face, she shrugged and mumbled, "This better be some kind of training, aru."

As she sat down, I began to wonder if buying that dress would really help me concentrate of dancing. ("What are they doing, Gin-san??" Shinpachi's fists clenched harder onto the binoculars) Her shoulder was right next to me and my own shoulders bumped onto hers. 'Unconciously', that beautiful head of mine leaned onto her shoulder that was the closet. "Wh-Whats with you today?" she stuttered at me, turning pink.

"Don't move while I tell you this," I ordered in a whisper, "Its Danna. And Shin… Shin… glasses boy."

"Gin-chan and Shinpachi…?" a small whisper answered me, the girl wasn't moving a muscle, "What about them?"

"I guess the highest possibility of why they're outside is that they're spying on us."

"…" she stared at me with disbelief.

"I'm serious. If that silver perm out there isn't Danna, I 'd say it was a hobo." I snickered.

A glare was given and China nodded, "Fine. But we can't do anything… are they accepting something out of us?"

"Most likely yes," a grin was plastered on my face, "Something like…"

"A kiss?" she asked innocently.

It made me flush pink.

"Maybe."

"… I've never kissed anyone before… unless you count my teeth hitting onto Gin-chan's, then yea…"

Oh god. Everying. Everything is 'Gin-chan this!' or 'Gin-chan that!'. I began to frown, my fingers slowly grabbed onto the bedsheet.

"Oh! Or that time when I shared a drink with Gin-chan!" she giggled, "It was strawberry milk again!"

Again with Danna. … am I jealous? Impossible. Very unlikely. Even the thought of myself being_ jealous_ over _that_ girl made me snort.

"- and maybe the time when someone pushed me and-"

"They were allllll indirect, desaa," I retorted, "That's just all useless."

("This is boring, Shinpachi, they're not doing anything. Guess you were wrong.")

Smacking me on the head, she snapped, "Huh! Then what about _you_, ugly boy?"

"I'll have you know that I have had LOADS of experience." I wasn't kidding.

"I don't believe you."

"I'm pretty sure I know more kissing varieties than you."

She blushed as she stared at me with curious, blue eyes, "K-Kissing v-varieties?"

AN: HA! ANOTHER CHAPTER. One more thing, since my finals are coming up, FF are …. On hold for now!! Sob.

Well, reviews and comments are LOVE

Oki: Review desaa. Its cool. I think.

Me: RECITE THE SCRIPT GAHH.


	9. Didn't I say necks were sensitive?

My head tilted a bit as I blew on her neck, "Interested, hm?"

"N-No… I guess…" she mumbled, still red in the face.

Hah. "What did you eat this morning?" my sudden question confused her.

"Half a piece of Shinpachi's cake, why ask?"

Her eyes widened as she felt my own lips softly brush hers, "That," I smiled, "Is a normal, short kiss."

("GIN-SAN, GIN-SAN, GIN-SAN!" Shinpachi yelped loudly, "K-KISSSSSED!

"WHAT THE KETSUNO!")

Kagura's POV

"!" I tried to punch his nose but failed, my other hand covering my mouth bashfully.

The stupid chuckle was his reply, "Didn't you like it, violent girl?"

"Of course n-not!" I yelped at his face, my cheeks burning.

"Heeeeh?" he whined sarcastically, "And I had other ones too…"

"O-others?" I tried to hide it, I did.

He saw through me immediately and said, "Its called 'French Kissing' desaa."

In the smallest voice I could make, I mumbled, "... whats its like…?"

"…"

I glanced at the Sadist. Why were we talking about this? Weren't we supposed to be dancing? Yes, dancing! We should be doing that!

Train of thought stops there.

("NO. WAY." Gintoki snatched the binoculars, blood running down his nose.)

The next thing I knew, my arms were around his neck, his hands on my waist, and out lips locked. I'm pretty sure we forgot about the 'spies' outside since I heard myself gasp as he gently sucked on my lower lip. I could feel his tongue prying its way through my mouth, and succeeding. The moment they both touched, I felt a twang of pleasure slid down my spine.

"Nngh…" sucking on my tongue wasn't really helping my five second plan to kick him off. Oh god… I began to feel dizzy; it's hard to breathe like this. Pulling away quickly, I panted heavily, "A-Air!"

He was grinning. Why the_ hell_ is he grinning? The trail of saliva that connected us had broke off and the Sadist wiped his mouth, "That was French Kissing."

"U-Unfair…" I fiddled with my fingers as I wondered why it felt _that_ … nice… ?

I also couldn't believe that I felt sorta disappointed at the fact that he stopped. Wait, I pulled away first- THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE.

He chuckled, "You're pouting."

"I-I am not!" I hated the say I stuttered.

The chuckling stopped and he leaned towards me, slowly closing his eyes… those half-lidded eyes… my eyes started to flutter as I leaned closer as well.

Huh?

No kiss?

I blinked and realized the idiot was covering his mouth, trying hard not to laugh, "L-Loser." He pretended to cough.

"Y-You!" I punched him in the stomach but his expression didn't change. Hmph.

"I wasn't going to kiss you, you know." He smirked evilly.

"I don't care."

"… really."

"Absolutely, positively- ah!" WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING NOW?

"A-Ahn.. ngh…" I gasped, I couldn't believe I was making such… noises.

His mouth was plastered on my neck, softly sucking on it. Necks were so sensitive, I made note of that in my brain. "Ah!" h-he bit me!

But

It sent a spark down my back.

He licked and nipped lower and lower, slowly closer to my cleavage. No! Stop! This is bad! Stop! _yes_… NO! The emotions swirled into me like a hurricane, breaking everything. I tried to push his away but my body betrayed me. Instead of 'Plan: Death to Sadist' it was 'Plan: Hug Sadist closer if I've gone crazy!' yea.

"… what are you kids doing?" the door squeaked open and Hijikata's disgusted face made me flush in embarrassment.

"Are you blind, Hijikata-san…" his lips left my neck, "Can't you see?"

"Brat," he snapped back, "Of course I can_ see_. Children." Rolling his eyes, Hijikata took another whiff of his cigarette.

"Haha," monotone, "I'm eighteen."

"I'm older."

"No wonder you're so ugly."

"As if. Girls line up for fifteen hours to just say hi to me."

"Until they realize you're a mayo-eating freak."

"Don't you _dare_ insult the best thing God ever created."

"I'm not," he snickered, "I'm just insulting the only mistake God ever created."

"Me? Me? I'd rather say-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled furiously; I thought only women argued like that! "ITS ANNOYING!"

The two men were silent as I stomped out of the room.

_Well, that was a long practice._

AN: S-SORRY FOR SUCH A ….. ….. UH, NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG LONG TIME. Ugh, finals and stuff like that. Why the hell do teachers give you tests before the finals. DUDE, ITS HARD ENOUGH. *slaps all* *3* ohwell.

I hope you all liked this chapter! (cuz I did- *shot*) but yea! The next chap will be HijiMitsu ACTIONNNNN *GRINS* I hope to update soon, but …. That's a hope gaizs.

SO YEA a message from Okita:

Okita: R+R guys. Wait, I don't think they can rate it… can they? Well, fine, then, just review, desaa.

Me: Good point.


	10. Latin Dancing

Hijikata's POV

Pacing around the room, I tried to calm myself down. It was that time of the week. Tuesday. Or as Hijikata and his partner called it; Practice Day. This day was, actually, my favourite day of the week. As if I would ever say that out-loud. I flushed to myself as I remembered that… she was going to wear… her dress. "… ah," OH SHIT I DON'T HAVE… A-A-A-A TUXEDO! Oh my god, I am going to look like CRAP next to an angel, wearing a dress, with the most beautiful- AHHHHH, ITS NOT TIME TO BE THINKING OF THESE THINGS! Slamming my head onto my closet (which happened to be right in front of me, since I was actually trying to find myself a … tux) I tried to think of what to wear… that wouldn't make me look like a hobo.

"T-Toushirou-kun?" a small voice called out from outside my door, "I-I-I'm here… is everything okay?" she must've heard my… head slams.

"… wait a second, Mitsuba." I mumbled in my usual, bored voice, slipping on one of my most casual, yet comfortable yukata, "Come in." I then said, tying the strings from the side together.

The second she came in, I held my breath. "Wow…" I heard myself mutter as my eyes glanced at her. The dress was angel white and elegant, making her look more beautiful than I've ever seen. Not that she's been ugly! That would be outrageous. The dress showed off her curved body and that silt that cut down to her lower part of her waist on the back made me gulp.

"H-How is it, Toushirou-kun..?" her fidgets and glancing at the floor, playing with her fingers was just so cute. Although sometimes she could kill, Mitsuba was always so beautiful and perfect.

"… Its nice." God, could I have said anything WORSE than 'nice'.

She smiled and played with her hair, "Thank you."

"W-Well, shall we practice?" I tried hard to sound normal, but the horse racing in my heart didn't help at all.

She nodded.

Latin dancing. Fast yet stunning. Hot then cold. Sexy and attractive. It was complicated. Her hand touched mine and she smiled shyly towards me, walking a step closer. I pursed my lips together as I pulled her, making her even closer. Then we started. Our legs moving quick, twisting our hips and stepping away just to pull us together again. I stifled a laugh; Mitsuba giggled as her hair tie flew off from the dancing.

Then she did something. Something she shouldn't have.

"U-Uwa!" she stuttered as she tripped on my foot; I don't know, but I guess her defence system in her body was working and her arms swung over my head to my neck, pulling me down as she fell.

That was it; I was on top of her, my leg between hers, balancing myself as her arms were still locked around my neck. Her face, turning red rapidly, she looked straight at me and opened her mouth to say something, but she was speechless. Ah. This wasn't a very good time to… be in such a position. I don't know how she felt, but I was probably, and most likely, to be blushing like crazy. Exploding; that was the word to describe how I felt like. Her lips were slightly parted, panting at the practice, and her eyes were half-lidded, oh god, she was making me lose control. I'm Hijikata Toushirou! No girl can do this to me!

"Sorry, Mitsuba," I mumbled, I avoided looking at her, "… Accidents happen."

"I-Its okay!" her sudden answer shocked me, "I-It's not like... I don't like… it…" her gaze turned to the side, her face flushed with embarrassment.

The words inflamed me and I immediately pressed my lips onto hers. I could feel her body tense up at the kiss; then relaxing just after a while. Her hands on my neck pulled me closer; I smiled softly into the kiss. My tongue trailed her bottom lip and she gasped, flinching at the contact, I slipped the tongue in swiftly. A hushed moan escaped out of her mouth as both of our tongues touched. I explored the inside of her mouth and her fingers clutched onto my shirt, she whimpered. Finally, pulling away for air, she was panting heavily, and so was I. My fingers danced onto her dress, wanting to find the troublesome zipper that was in the way. Another moan came out of her as I licked her neck, sucking on it, making sure to get her a hickey. I moved down lower to her exposed cleavage, nipping at it, feeling her shy away. _Found it._ Unzipping it slowly, I gave her soft kisses down her throat.

"N-No… We can't…" she managed to say.

"Now… why not?"

"… I-I'm engaged!"

_What?_

AN: Sorry for the long update, all tests are done now WOOOOOOT ehem. Oh and DUN DUN DUNNNN fail CLIFF HANGERRRR hows it? I dunno, I hope you guys are excited bout the next chapter and this chapter too! Review is love, as usual!

Sougo: Whoever screws with my sister shall die.

Mitsuba: Whoever screws with Hijikata shall die. Horribly. *innocent smile*

Moi: T-The Okitas… k-kinda scare me… *gulps*


	11. Three Litres of Mayonnaise?

Hijikata POV

Sometimes, things just happen. You don't expect it. It's a rather strange feeling actually. This 'thing' might be positive! Like, someone bought a new sword for you! Or maybe you bought three litres of mayonnaise! But this 'thing' could be negative as well. Like when you finish eating the three litres of mayonnaise and you feel like you arse is going to explode with number two. When you drop something that you want in a store and it breaks, but you still have to pay for it. When the woman you love more than everything is engaged to a man you don't know.

That, would most likely, be the worst out of all the negative things that could happen to you. It is the most sluggish, depressing, most disgusting feeling, when you find out. Your heart; torn out, your arms; cut off, your legs; chomped on by annoying children, screaming, etc.

Life just isn't that easy.

I sighed; how could Mitsuba be engaged? Engaged? Another sigh came out of my mouth as I still walked along the sidewalk, oblivious to the muttering of the other pedestrians. How could she be engaged?

"_What?" I blinked; this must be a joke._

"_I-I wanted to tell you earlier, b-but I didn't know how!" she started to cry and I just stood there, still shocked, "I-I'm so sorry… T-Toushirou-kun, I—" she wiped her eyes._

"… _congratulations, Mitsuba." A sad and weak smile formed on my face as I stood back up, brushing off my clothes._

"_Toushirou-kun, I… I…" she reached out to my sleeve._

_I swung my long sleeve back to myself and I walked out of the door, as if nothing had happened; her sobs quietly faded away._

I took another puff of my cigarette, standing outside of the dango shop; I sat down on the bench and mubled to the familiar waitress, "The usual."

She nodded and left; I took out another cigarette, the old one was almost used up.

"Hijikata-san," a deadpan voice called out, "The smoke your cigarette is producing a very bad stench."

"Oh, sorr- Sougo?" the boy was sitting right beside him, "How- When did you get here?"

Shrugging, he answered, "At least five minutes before you arrived, but you obviously couldn't see me."

"A-Ah."_ Damn, there's something wrong with me. _

The mayonnaise covered dangos were brought to me and I nodded my thanks; taking a stick and I had started to chew.

"I put poison in those dangos," Sougo lied, "You still gonna eat them?"

I glanced down at the balls of flour; hoping that, yes, after all this, I'll finally die. Swallowing, I began to eat faster, to Sougo's bemused expression; I have finished the whole plate.

… _I'm not dead yet._

Sougo, still looking at me with a small smirk thought that this was all too interesting, "Hijikata-san," his voice turned colder, "Did a bug finally go in your brain and ate all those tiny brain cells you had?"

Not an insult was said; Sougo now looked confused.

Silence.

"… Sougo," I broke the awkward silence, "Does Mitsuba have a boyfriend…?"

The boy remained polite, but anyone could see the fire in his eyes as he stood up, "No."

His hand went to his sword, "What the hell are you trying to do to her?" he gritted his teeth.

"… you don't know…?" now I was confused.

"What? Tell me!" his eyes still had that burning rage.

"… Mitsuba is getting married."

"Bullshit." Was his immediate answer.

"Go ask her yourself," I mumbled, "… and I wish it was bullshit."

Looking away, I didn't even glance at him; I could only imagine his expression. The shock for him. Well, who wouldn't be? I heard a sudden 'tak!' on the floor; turning around hesitantly, I saw Sougo run. And run.

_Where the hell is he going to?_

Kagura POV

Fuck men. And I don't mean it like… fuck men, I mean it like, fuck you assholes, men. I kicked an empty can as I walked back home, agreeing to what Gin-chan had said earlier – 'You have got to stop swearing, Kagura…' – and sighed. Well, still, fuck men. "Gin-chan, I'm home."

"Yo, how was your- holy, Kagura, were you crying?" was his reply. How sweet.

I broke into the tears I tried to keep to myself, "G-Gin-chan! B-Boys are so mean!" I tried to wipe my tears, but my hands were clutched into fists.

"And why would you say that? Did the Sadist rape you?" he asked casually, as if even if the Sadist did, it seemed peeeeeerfectly normal.

What a jerk, "N-No, he didn't, lazy ass."

"Then what?"

"You know that kid? Just across the park? He threw a fucking booger at me and then called me an ugly bitch!"

Damn ass, look at his face, he's trying not to laugh, "So? Don't you do that to him too?"

"Its different! See, Gin-chan's a jerk too! Not even considering my feelings! I hate you! I hate men!"

He just stared at me.

"Ha! That's it! I'm gonna go gay." I laughed out loud smugly.

"You can't go gay, Kagura-chan, you can only go lesbian," smart-assed Shinpachi entered the room, holding a broom.

"Thanks a lot, Shinpachi, you helped." Gin-chan glared at him.

"Sorry."

"Fine, then I'll go turn lesbian! Where's the masochist?" I asked, "LETS DATE, WEIRD-GLASSES-GIRL!" I shouted to the ceiling.

The 'ceiling' replied, "No! I only belong to Gin-san! TAKE ME, PLEEEEEASE~!"

Gin-chan's sword stabbed the ceiling at he looked back at me, "Not every male being in this world is bad, including me."

My instant thought was: Okita Sougo.

W-WHAT? N-NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY. The doorbell rang and Shinpachi opened it, saying nicely, "Welcome to the Yorozuy- Ohmygod!" he pointed at the person running towards me.

My eyes widened as Okita ran in and embraced me right after I saw his panting face, dripping with tears.

"S-Sadist? W-Whats wrong?" I could feel him trembling inside my arms.

This was so not the Sadist… right?

AN: I AM BACCCCCCK FROM CANAAAAADA and is tired from jet lag. Well. Don't have much to say. Heeeeeeeeeeeello. *yawn* Well, the usual, reviews are love! Thanks for reading!


	12. Heads are pretty heavy, if you ask me

Kagura POV

This was just all too weird. _Crying? Was this guy even a dude?_ Wait a second… I'm not dreaming… right? The Sadist didn't stop his sobbing-onto-my-shoulder act; sighing a little, my arms reached to his waist as I hesitantly hugged him back. The idiots (or as you may call them: Gintoki and Shinpachi) stared at us, jaws slightly opened in shock. How could I ever get rid of them?

"I'm using your room, Gin-chan," I mumbled, holding onto the brown-haired boy, "Don't use it."

"W-What?" he tried to stop me from helping the Sadist into the messy room, "H-Hey! What the hell are you two going to do?" Damn spy.

Successfully pulling him into the room, I slammed the door in Gin-chan's face; I hoped it hurt. I guess it did when I heard his infamous scream of pain. ("Kagura, you ass! I'm gonna kill you! Don't fucking leave, Shinpachi!" Gintoki gritted his teeth, pressing his ear onto the already locked door.)

I threw him on the bed (nothing bad intended, I swear!) and he whimpered, pulling on my sleeve. Why did he have to be so strong? Pulling my sleeve was bad enough, now he can see 'the strap'! Sitting down on the bed, I readjusted my sleeve so that it was covering what it was supposed to cover. He sat up and suddenly leaned over onto my shoulder. Fucking heavy head! I couldn't even move! Well, I tried to, you know, kick him away, but… his ugly shirt would've marred my shoe. Is that even possible? Nah, who cares, his head's still on my shoulder.

_It doesn't feel that bad, I guess… _

Using my 'cool' voice, I muttered, "What's wrong? Who crapped in _your_ rice?"

He shook his head, obviously not wanting to answer my simple question. I sighed as he kept on crying his maroon eyes out.

"Seriously, this is so uncool," I tried to persuade him into actually shutting up, "Just say whats wrong?" And why you ran to me out of all people.

"Nnnghn," I think he was trying to mumble 'I dunno' but the sight of him wiping his tears on my sleeve disgusted me. I probably should give him a tissue before he wipes his mucus on instead. I should, but I won't. Cause remember, **I CAN'T FUCKING MOVE**. I failed miserably and he kept on sobbing quietly… for at least two minutes. Hearing that his sniffling was finally fading, I tried again, "So… what's wrong?"

He rubbed at his red eyes, "… O-Onee-san… e-en… e-engaged…" I could see the tears peeking out again, but now I was shocked; how could Mitsuba-nee-chan be engaged?

("Oh my god…" Shinpachi mumbled to himself as Gin-chan mouthed 'Who the hell is this 'onee-san'?')

I realized that his body was limp against mine and I gently pushed him back down on his back, "You need some rest," I couldn't believe that even I was whispering.

He was already asleep and his slightly disheveled hair covered his face. Brushing away the strands, I came to notice his flawless skin, and those slightly parted pink lips. My face suddenly felt hot and my hand went to my cheek. Oh my god. I felt a sting near my chest.

Do I… like… this idiot?


	13. The Name on the Gravestone

Okita's POV

_ A dark figure pulls her away from me. Onee-san reaches out her hand, opening her mouth in a silent scream._

"_NO!" I cry in horror; I tried to grab onto her outstretched arm._

_And yet as I did so, a sting in my arm formed and I pulled back immediately, regretting it just the second after. Now she was even further away from me. _

"_No! Please… Don't take her!" My voice was hoarse and hitched. _

_Trying to reach out again, I could feel something restraining me, pulling me back. I looked down but the only thing I could see was darkness. A voice shrieked my name and I shivered, glancing back up again. _

_But this time she was gone._

_I closed my eyes. _

_Hoping that the horror and pain would end._

_I opened my eyes._

_Was I walking in a mist? Since that was the only thing my eyes could see. I continued walking forward, trying to make out where I was. The fog began to lift and I saw something in a distance. I trudged towards it and realized that it was a gravestone. I walked forwards until I was almost there, maybe just another five paces. One step, two steps, three steps, four steps, five steps, I looked up, the grave stone was just as far away as it was before. Now I ran. Panting, it seemed like I could never even go near the gravestone. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I turned around, staring into darkness, a gulp went down my throat. Nothing was there. Once again, I turned to the gravestone in time to see a pale white figure emerging from the grave. The figure reached its hand, and a scream was heard, "Why didn't you save me, Sou-chan? Why?" it was high-pitched but thin. I cocked my head to one side, trying to figure out who this could be._

_Who are you?_

_Then, it struck me… this pale-looking, thin figure was none other than my sister, Okita Mitsuba. _

_I ran towards her and tried to embrace her. But all I could do was hug the air. She had simply vanished. I kneeled down onto the dirt covered ground. I clenched my hands into a fist on my knee. A lump was growing in my throat and a single tear watered the firm, dry ground beneath my feet. I looked up at the grave stone and read out loud… _

"_Okita Mitsuba…?"_

_AN: So yea, ITS ME AGAIIIIIIN. So yea. I got a new editor. Well, more like, I got an editor. She is a;lsdfalsdflksdlf (Jackie as we call her) She helped me a lot with the story and I'm really glad she helped! Cuz I was having major writers block. Or writers cramp. Or writ- oh who cares. Well, anyways, thank you for reading the story so far and thank you for the reviews! I love reviews! HINT HINT /WINK WINK. THANKS AND LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! (please) _


	14. The Finger Stab

Okita POV

Panting and sweating a little, I woke up from the horrible dream that just possessed me. "… what the hell…" I muttered, sitting up; I was in a familiar room… but I could still feel a sting near my temples.

"Mmffgh," something mumbled- wait, is that China on… my lap? This is fucked up. Am I in Danna's place? I guess so. Since there is a girl on my lap. Wait, I mean monster. Whatever. Back to whatever I was thinking about. So what exactly happened? I rubbed my neck slowly; my legs couldn't move, China was still mumbling small inaudible noises. Right, the dream. Oh god… I could feel another lump in my throat. Onee-san… is she okay…? Of course she is! That was just a dream, Sougo! Realize that! I shook my head. God. My thoughts went on as my hand unconsciously went to something soft and I stroked it gently. Wait. Okay, now what am I doing? Is this… China's hair? I kept on stroking it; I thought she never took a shower or something, but her hair is still soft… and she seems clean. My eyes glanced down to her body… she actually has curves? Wow. She's kinda cute when she's not talking about food for once. I chuckled; hah, but she still has a flat chest. If she actually had some fat there, she'd be more popular. However… she's still pretty good looking, I must admit. I'm still interested in her chest. Woah, I'm becoming a pervert. But… her chest… is still in reach… I guess…

Che, what the heck.

I used my index finger to gently give her tiny bumps a little poke. She grunted like a man. Wasn't this supposed to turn me on? The hell, advice from Kondo-san is useless. I gave it another poke and this time she whimpered. I felt my face turn a little pink. Another poke. Uh oh, now she's awake-

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" she immediately punched me in the face; I didn't even bother to move away.

"What did I do…" deadpan voice.

"YOU DIDN'T RAPE ME DID YOU!" her hands went to her chest and she turned very red.

I smirked, "Nope."

"LIAR! YOU TOTALLY TOUCHED ME!" I'm still amazed how Danna and Glasses can't hear her.

"Maybe."

"FUCK YOU!" she tried to punch me but I dodged, slamming my hand in her stomach, causing her to spit in my face.

"Sick." I mumbled as she jumped on me and used both of her hands to strangle me, "Ggrk!" I pushed her down and pinned her down on the bed, sitting down on her.

"You're heavy so get off!" she shouted and squirmed.

I laughed, "As if!"

Then the door opened slowly, revealing a pale-faced Gintoki.

He stared at us.

We stared at him.

"… are you guys done with your love act?" he asked and picked his nose, "Soundin' pretty excited in here."

"We are not!" she blushed and kept on trying to get away, "I-I mean, we never were!"

"I would never touch her," I grinned, "Who would?"

China bit on my arm and I winced, letting go; she rolled off the bed and ran to Gintoki, "He wanted to rape me!" she held onto his legs and sobbed fake tears.

I could feel a little twang of pain when she held onto his legs and didn't want to let go, even if he tried to fling her off—which was probably what he's doing right now. I walked to her and pulled her up as she looked at me with disgust.

"Thanks for letting me come here anyways, China," I took her chin between my fingers and tilted it up, earning a weird glance from Danna, "I'll come again when I need another comforting session." I gave her soft lips a gentle peck.

The last thing I saw before I left was China's red face and Danna's outburst of, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Oh yea. I got them goooood.

AN: heeeey, its moi again. I love to rp with my new Canada. My Francis is very lucky TEEHEE. Anyways: hi. So hows life peeps. Im high on sugar. … yea. So like… I still have my editor –Jackie- and she'll have a convo type of thing with you gaiz too lol so here:

EN: heyy pll. Shinatty's not high on sugar. Can't be. Didn't eat that much sweet stuff. She's singing AGAIN. T.T

AN: my singing is not that bad!*pout

EN: Get back on task! *death glare

AN: *sob* ohwell, I'll have to work on the next chapter since I'm being …. Blown on.

EN: The aircon is freezing my ear… boy, was that random… anyways… as usual, reviews are love 3

AN: Aaaaand, I'll be working, so cya gaiz later when you read the next chapter! (hint: HijiMitsu chap!)


	15. Rejection

Mitsuba POV

"_I'm sorry I'll have to break this news to you, Mitsuba… Your condition has worsened. I'm sorry. You only have three more months to live. Unless a miracle happens, you'll... d-die. But… I'm so sorry."_

"_B-But doctor, this is horrible! This.. this… are you sure there's no other option?" I started to cry._

"_I.. I'm so… so sorry."_

That was two months ago. I never told anyone. T-they would worry… I wouldn't want them to worry… Right?

I stood at his door for a long time. My hand almost reached the door, but I couldn't possibly bring myself to knock it. I had broken his heart. Would he still forgive me?

_Knock, knock. _I finally did it and I let out a sigh of relief.

The door opened slowly and I saw Toushirou-kun's dark black eyes, "… yes?" he glanced at the floor, not wanting to attempt any kind of eye contact.

"I-I want to talk to you." I mumbled with a soft voice.

"… what for?" was his answer.

"To… to tell you about my," I gulped, "E-Engagement."

Toushirou-kun's face finally turned to meet mine, "Come in." and he held the door open for me.

I nodded, smiling shyly, "Thank you, Toushirou-kun." And I entered.

We walked into room together and he poured me a glass of warm tea, how considerate of him, I thanked him and sat down on a chair. I took a sip and gazed into his eyes, "I-I think you misunderstood me when I told you I was engaged…"

"You told me you were engaged, how could I misunderstand that…"

"… I never said that I wanted to be." I glanced into my cup of tea, wondering if he would kick me out.

His eyes widened a little and he finally sat down; I took it as a sign that he was more comfortable with me being here, "And that would mean?"

Why was I telling him? I wasn't supposed to! I-I have to! I told myself that I could do this and I blurted, "I-I needed the money!" wow, now I sound like a whore, "I-I mean… I needed to finance Sou-chan… I'm not blaming him of course… its just that… I want Sou-chan to be happy…" _when I leave this world_.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw him smile at me, oh my god, does this mean that he actually forgives me? "Its okay, I understand, its all for Sougo's sake, I appreciate that and I'm pretty sure Sougo does too." He sipped his tea.

"B-But… Toushirou-kun…" I went on, as he stood up to put the empty cups into the kitchen, "I-I… I still want to spend my time with you…"

He turned around and gave me a look, "Huh?"

I stood up and walked to Toushirou-kun, "I … love you, Toushirou-kun!"

Pink in the face, he backed away, trying to keep his calm, "W-What?"

Using my courage and probably the fire of determination in me, I pulled him in for a kiss but he pushed me away hard and I fell to the couch.

I stared at him blankly, "… I-I thought…!"

"I'm sorry. We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… your feelings are only one sided."

AN: HELLLLO ppl. 'this love has taken its toll on me~' sorry im singing again teehee. So yea. I'm so sorry to all those HijiMitsu fans… but hey. Its so obvious that Hijikata LUUUURVES her. So yea. Look forward to the next chap blablabla and Hijikata is a tsundere blablabla. So! (oh and HINNNT: I love comments! THEY KEEP ME GOING ON. The hell. But they do. I'm not making much sense.) I hope you liked this chap! And I'm still sorry for the HijiMitsu fans! Good things shall happen, I promise!

EN: Sorry HijiMitsu fans… I had part in planning too! Sorry if you guys are disappointed. We are about to take a well-earned rest. Reviews are love, and I hope they'll help my singing author to actually stay on task == 3

AN: My EN is so shrill. WELL LOOOOOOOOOOK FORRRRRRRRRWARD!


	16. Say It Again Part 1

Okita POV

Stupid Yorozuya trio. Danna, and his totally shocked face, Glasses, with his pale face, and China… maybe I should call her 'Kagura' from now on. Yeah, that'll make them even more stunned. I stretched and chuckled to myself, checking over some notes about Waltz again.

"Sougo!"_ who could it be_, I wondered sarcastically, it was so obvious.

"Kondou-san," I mumbled, putting down my notes as I saw him walk in, "I'm expecting someone."

The Gorilla put his arms on his hips, "Sougo, I've seen that orange... or red haired girl come here a lot. It's time for… the talk."

Oh _shit._

Are you _serious_?

I'm EIGHTEEN. Legally an adult.

"… Kondou-san," sighing, I picked up my notes once more, hoping he would leave, seeing me like this, "You know… I'm eighteen. That means that I have common sense. And that I understand about 'the talk'." It wasn't like I didn't like him, he was practically like my father, but still.

Who'd want a Gorilla to talk about that to you?

Well. Not me, I know that.

Snatching my notes, Kondou grinned, "But my version is different! Its more… adult… -y… Yes, more adulty."

I glanced at the clock, meh, I still have time. Nodding reluctantly, I sighed, "Fine. Make it quick..." I glanced at the clock once more, adding, "That girl is coming again."

He beamed, patting me on the back with force, "Great! Now, this is how it works, see, Sougo..." it was obvious that he tried to make a better story than 'The Birds and the Bees' oh god, "... Uh... So there's the Doughnut! And the... uh... Dic- Banana."

This is going to suck.

"Y-You know, maybe I don't need this... haha..." I tried to convince him, slowly pushing him out, "I know how this... all works out..." Trying hard not to laugh at Kondou-san's confused face, I successfully pushed him outside the room; the door was still open.

"Heeeh! But I haven't even started yet!" I can already get the idea, genius, "C'monnn, just a little bit! Since you know the ending already," he wiped fake tears, "Sougo... you're growing so fast..."

Slightly embarrassed, I finally nodded... again, "... Better be fast, Kondou-san... Remember, I'm expecting someone."

That sly grin was plastered on his face and he skipped in, "Wooonderful~"

He sat on the bed and motioned for me to sit as well; of course I followed, time is money.

"So... first, when a woman loves a man, or when a young teenager," I rolled my eyes as the man winked, "Likes a certain orange-haired girl, they do something."

"When they're married. It's called sex. I know." I muttered to Kondou-san, frowning.

He laughed, "So you know of it!" Yes, I told you that two seconds ago, genius, "But do you know how to do it~?"

"... Yes. I'm just amazed that you would know," I smirked.

Pouting, he crossed his arms, "... Fine, I've never done it- Oh my god, Sougo... does this mean that you already OHH MYY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" his face went pale and I sighed, yea, I was right; he IS a genius.

"I didn't... I just... you know," I turned a little pink, its embarrassing... "Its kinda... natural?"

"OI," ... I need another door, "You guys bein' gay there, Sadist-kun?" Kagura trotted in, wearing the dress, looking amazing.

I grinned at her, "Oh yes, you interrupted our spectacular dirty talking."

Kondou-san gulped and waved his arms frantically, "I ONLY LOVE OTAEEE-SAN, SHE IS MINNNNE."

Kagura shrugged and entered, leaping over the door, "So, anyways, what are we doing today? Waltz again, right?"

I nodded, "Yea," I think Kondou-san's presence just faded away, "A little faster, though."

"Shall we dance?" her cute lopsided grin hit me hard and I unconsciously grinned back, replying with taking her hand and pulling her closer.

"U-Um... Am I, like," Kondou-san headed towards the door, "In the wa-"

"YES. YOU ARE." We snapped, glaring at him for a while as he quickly left the room.

Making the space between us even smaller, I gave her my usual smirk, "Where were we?"

"Counting monkeys."

"Right," I gave her a little spin and we started to dance.

I haven't danced with her for such a long time. Other times we were just... you know... making out, I guess. Or... flirting. I guess. Smiling softly at the memory, I tipped her down a little and she giggled, saying that it felt weird. I chuckled and twirled her around, thinking about how we were acting now. See... we are rivals, sorta, and we've been fighting for quite a long time now. And we're dancing. Another giggle came out of her mouth as I stopped twirling her and swung her out, then in again. If we were dancing two months ago... well, we wouldn't be dancing, for your information, and she'd be trying to kick my balls off.

"So," she grinned, "What was the gorilla talking about? Seemed pretty serious."

I shrugged, pulling her a little closer, "Just some... adult stuff."

"So, like, porn?"

"...no," why would she know of porn, "It's not porn. Its sex."

Snorting at the word, she said, "I thought you were straight, man. Talking to the gorilla about that? Guess I was totally wrong."

Using my fingers to pull on her nose, I snorted back, imitating her, "I'm straight, thanks, Kagura."

_Oops_.

Well, that just _slipped_ out.

AN: Yes. I FINALLY updated. And guess why... Editor is... nagging me everyday. Yes. WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS. ;-; . anyways; heres the first part! Sorry bout the late updates, yersh, but you know... school... and stuff... yea. Reviews are love again and STUFF.

EN: That took you a while to update... let's see... it's been five weeks since the deadline. being you editor is just... weird...


	17. Say It Again Part 2

The first reaction I saw was her face flush red immediately as her grip on my shoulder tightened, "K-Kagura?"

I shrugged, "It's your name, isn't it."

Shrugging, she answered with a slight stutter, "Y-Yeah... B-But! You never call me that, you... you idiot!" she frowned and, to me, it seemed as if she was struggling with trying not to blush.

It was a shrugging marathon, "I have human rights, and I can call you whatever I want."

"...w-whatever, asshole..."

I chuckled, shaking my head a little, still dancing with her. God, I am such an idiot! How could I just... blurt that out. She... is pretty stiff now; not even looking at me. Well, I guess it's my fault, hah; I was the one who actually-

"Sougo."

...

Excuse me, did she just say my name... or did she just fart weirdly?

I felt a sudden heat rise to my face quickly as my eyes widened in surprise, looking at her grinning face. "Gooootcha' little loser!" she sniggered.

"Why say that?"

"Cause I have human rights, remember?" reciting, she giggled, making my lips tug up a little.

I shrugged, "Right. But… Kagura… your name sounds reaaaaally bad compared to my name," I grinned, adding, "And my name is pretty awesome."

"Awesome?" Kagura stuck out her tongue, "More like sucky! I swear, my name is muuuuuch better."

"… Sounds like shit to me." Joking, I flipped my hair to the left.

Then it happened. Sniffling softly, Kagura looked at the floor and started to cry, saying, "P-Papa gave me that name…"

My eyes widened in shock; did I just make a girl cry? Scratch that. Did I make _HER _cry? With an awkward tone, and an awkward pat on the shoulder, I mumbled, "Erm… sorry…?"

Her shoulders jerked upwards silently and I leaned down just a bit to see her face.

She was giggling.

_Fucking_ giggling.

"Fine, be that way," I mumbled soft enough for only myself to hear, pulling her close into an embrace, "Dear god, I really didn't mean that. I never would dare make a girl like you cry… I'm so… so sorry…" I started stroking her hair. Ha, how d'ya like that.

I could feel her body stiffen at the sudden hug; knowing that she was probably blushing in embarrassment right now, I gave her a small peck on her forehead, "I will never, ever do that again."

"O-Oh… I guess it's- HOLY!" she yelped as I swiftly found her bra strap and pulled it up then releasing it quickly, making a tiny slap on her skin, "THE HELL?"

Laughing loudly, and at her, I sniggered, "You little liar. Not crying. At all."

Flipping me off, her face was burning with a crimson red colour as she sulked, "You really are an asshole."

I stared at her bra strap for a while, "Huh, girls shouldn't be doing such things, you know. It's unfeminine."

Kagura turned to face, her look of disbelief and her small snigger, she said, "Unfeminine? Me? You are soooo wrong."

"My chest is larger than yours. And it's just muscle."

The pout she had on her face was so, extremely, cute when she pushed her two lumps together, trying hard to make them seem bigger. "They're still tiny," I snickered, "But its fine. You'll just be… mistaken for a man, that's all."

"Well… I have other parts of my body that are feminine!"

I suddenly got much more interested in what she was talking about, "… Prove it."

She lifted the slit of the dress higher, showing off all that leg… all that sexy… slim… smooth white skin… I shook my head, _gotta get these useless thoughts out of my head_, "See! My legs are perfect!" she giggled and ran her fingers down her thighs, making me gulp.

"Hm," I _think_ I sounded normal, "Not good enough."

And then she just had to… oh god, is she pulling up her- HOLY GOD! Did she forget that SHES NOT WEARING PANTS? Pulling up her dress, and, wow, showing me her underwear, she pulled it even higher, revealing her curves and her flat stomach, "Look! Perfect!"

"…" I smirked, "… nice underwear."

Her face flushed red when she realized how _damn_ stupid she was, "GAH!" she pulled it back down, stuttering, "YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"Yea, yea, whatever."

Walking closer to me, she poked the middle of my chest and looked up at me, pouting with the cutest expression ever, and she mumbled, "Just never tell anyone you saw it, kay!"

"Maaaybe," my finger went to her lower lip, putting some pressure on it, staring at them.

I could feel her stiffen up at the touch, "M-My lips too feminine for y-ya?"

Ignoring her question, I leaned closer; my desire for my own lips to press onto hers was too-

"Sougo~ I think I- HOLY GOD!" I rolled my eyes as the fat, annoying, soon to be bitch-slapped gorilla skip in, "OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS WERE GONNA KISS! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" was he some kind of girl? He's definitely acting like one.

Kagura sighed loudly, flipped Kondou-san off, and, wow, déjà vu; she kicked the door open and stormed off.

…

"Why the fuck are you here again."

AN: whoo. And I am done with PART 2. Which you should know, is the last part anyways lol. Siiiiiigh. This took me a while to type HEEHEE, I hope you guys still like this story, though its kinda… LONG. XDD Well, at least I got another chap up so YERSH. R+R PEEPS. ~ Cause its 3


	18. I'm Sorry

Hiji pov

I rejected her. The most perfect woman I've ever met. Gone. She's engaged, you idiot, I told myself. Then why does it hurt so much...? Sighing, my eyes looked to the sky; I hope a walk would clear my mind... And maybe a car would hit me now. That sounds nice, I smiled. A couple passed me and I eyed them with boredom; they were holding hands and talking, both grinning at each other. I blinked, déjà vu much.

"Toshirou-kun!" Mitsuba ran towards the sick man lying on his bed, "A-are you okay?"

I coughed, "What does it look like..."

Her delicate fingers reached to my forehead and she scolded me in the most gentle voice, "Don't talk too much, you have a fever. I'll go get you some warm water," And she brushed m hair a little to the side, "Toshirou-kun, be careful with your health, I would hate to see anything bad happen to you..." a blush formed on her face as she stuttered, "R-right! W-water..." Mitsuba took off.

Could she see the pink hue that was plastered on my face that day? I don't know. I hope not. If my hair had feelings, I'm sure it would be flushed red, burning with embarrassment. Chuckling at my useless thoughts, I waited for my angel to come back. Yes, that sounded nice... My angel.

Mine.

The possessive feelings I had for her would hurt me one day, I knew it.

It just depended on the timing.

I heard a knock on my door and I muttered loud enough, "Come in."

The angel slowly turned the handle and peeked in with the most innocent look, and a soft smile, "H-here's the water, Toshirou-kun..." she handed the mug to me as I sat up.

"... Thanks," taking the mug in my hands, I drank the warm water.

"Is it too hot? Too cold?" she gazed at me; was she trying to make a conversation?

"Mm," I shook my head, "It's perfect."

Just like you.

Beaming, Mitsuba replied shyly, "T-thank you..."

"Mitsuba, you don't need to be here," I rubbed my forehead, my brain telling me to push her away while my heart kept on trying to reel her closer.

"But I want to stay," she immediately flushed with colour, covering her mouth as my eyes widened.

Sighing, I could hear my heart tease my brain, proud that it had won the fight when I said, "Sure, just don't get yourself sick... Er."

Her blush slowly faded; she smiled, nodding, "Thank you, Toshirou-kun."

I wanted to kiss her. Right there and then. Nah, can't do that.

I'll transmit germs to her if I do that.

-end of flashback-

Am I going to become like one of those emo teenagers on the street cutting themselves, just to get attention? I hope not. Unless it gets her attention, then I might. Don't be an idiot, I mentally slapped myself, she would hate you for that. I sighed again, that stupid memory stuck in my head and the picture of her face, her smile, was stuck inside as well. Forget it, shes not going to... Care.

Shaking my head in disappointment, I sighed and sat down on one of the benches, looking up at the sky. The clouds looked… so soft… and smooth- Just like Mitsuba's skin- "Damn it!" I groaned and covered my face. Jesus. Why, god, why. Why would you make me think of her every single fucking second. She's not that special- Cringing at the mere thought of her _not_ being special made me feel as if I had just stabbed her in the heart. Maybe causing more pain for her than her sickness.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, almost incoherent, that soft, "I love you…"

Fuck.

The lump in my throat didn't go away.

It's unfair. Breathing in some cold air to try to push the lump back down, I closed my eyes and silently thought to myself. Mitsuba… What are you doing now? Please… I'm sorry for lying, I really—I just can't afford to hurt you.

I'm sorry.

Mitsuba's POV

"Doctor, why did you call me?" my voice almost faltered, but I sighed instead, sounding like I didn't care. I cared.

"Okita-san… Your newest health records that were taken a week ago… We have the results," his voice didn't sound so compromising.

My heart almost seemed to stop a beat; which was not a good sign, "… Yes?"

"…" there was silence for a few seconds before the voice talked again, "You have one more week to live, Okita-san, I'm so sorry."

My face paled immediately.

Then all I saw was darkness.

AN: … I actually updated this. I actually wanted to throw this story away cause I really had NOOO inspiration at all after Gintama had ended.

But then guess what.

GINTAMA STARTED AGAIN—and there was an awesome scene of a squint of OkiKagu which made me swoon. And start this again.

I'm sorry for not updating, if you wanted to read this, SORRY ;A;

Love, moi. (R+R = 3)


End file.
